Uplink transmit diversity technologies can lower transmit power of a terminal, improve edge coverage, and increase cell capacity, and also has an effect of increasing a service transmission rate for a cell-edge user, thereby enhancing user experience. Therefore, by applying uplink transmit diversity technologies such as MIMO (Multiple-Input Multiple-Out-put, Multiple-Input Multiple-Output) to UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System, Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) uplink transmission, the requirements for increasing spectrum efficiency, improving uplink transmission coverage, and further increasing a user's peak rate for UMTS uplink transmission can be met.
In the prior art, in a scenario where uplink transmit diversity technologies are applied to UMTS uplink transmission, during service setup, as shown in FIG. 1, an RNC (Radio Network Controller, radio network controller) can determine, according to the uplink transmit diversity capability of a UE (User Equipment, user equipment) carried in an RRC (Radio Resource Control, radio resource control protocol) connection setup request sent by the UE and the uplink transmit diversity capability of a cell in AUDIT sent by a NodeB (base station), that the UE and the NodeB may adopt uplink transmit diversity to transmit data and determine whether to activate uplink transmit diversity of the UE. Furthermore, when the RNC determines to activate the uplink transmit diversity of the UE, the RNC separately instructs the NodeB by using an RL Setup Request (radio link setup request) that the uplink transmit diversity of the UE is activated and instructs the UE by using an RB Setup Request (radio bearer setup request) to activate the uplink transmit diversity of the UE.
However, it is only determined whether to activate the uplink transmit diversity of the UE during service setup. Therefore, after the service setup, the activation/deactivation of the uplink transmit diversity of the UE cannot be dynamically adjusted according to a reference value obtained through measurement such as UE's current power or current channel quality. Hence, the prior art further proposes that after service setup, the RNC dynamically adjusts the activation/deactivation of the uplink transmit diversity of the UE through RB reconfiguration and RL reconfiguration processes. The specific procedures are shown in FIG. 2.
During the implementation of the present invention, the inventor finds that the prior art has at least the following problems: after receiving a reference value obtained through measurement reported by a UE or a NodeB, an RNC determines whether to activate uplink transmit diversity of the UE according to the reported reference value obtained through measurement; however, the real-time quality of the reporting of the UE or the NodeB depends on a measurement report period, where an undesirable delay problem exists, which leads to poor timeliness and effectiveness in determining whether to activate uplink transmit diversity, and affects uplink transmission.